User blog:Battlefan237/Battlefan's Halloween Special: Michael Myers vs. Candyman
When it comes to the topic of memorable horror movie themes, the first one that you might come up with will probably be the chilling theme of Carpenter's slasher hit Halloween. However for some hardcore horror fans, the theme which was composed by Philip Glass and entitled 'It was always you Helen' that was used in Clive Barker's movie Candyman. Today, the master of these themes, the silent psychotic killer Michael Myers and the mysterious yet terrifying urban legend Candyman, face a battle against each other. Will the devil of Harddonfield continue to brutalize the scene when the devil of Chicago streets joins in the mist? We'll see.... Michael Myers Michael Audrey Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the Halloween franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to collect him. Then Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word.On Halloween night 1978, Michael escaped and went on a killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield where he tried to kill his younger sister. Eventually, Dr. Loomis shot him six times in the chest but Michael escaped and stalked the town throughout the night. He found his sister at the hospital where after trying to kill her, Dr. Loomis blows up a room with him and Michael in it. However, they both survive. Micheal's younger sister fakes her death and moves to California while leaving her daughter behiend in Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael wakes up from a coma he had been in since Halloween night 1978 and goes after his niece. He continues to hunt down his niece in Haddonfield for seven years while being perused by Dr. Loomis. In 1995 he success in killing his niece and still under the influence of the cult, is put in prison for his relentless murders until he is busted out and set free by the cult leader. In 1998, he finds out his sister is still alive and travels to California to find her. Eventually his sister confronts him and decapitates who she thinks is Michael. It is later revealed that the person she decapitated isn't Michael and he had switched clothes with a paramedic and escaped. Michael finally kills his sister in 2002 and returns to Haddonfield where his house is being used as the setting for an internet horror lock in series. Michael is defeated by one of the involved with the project and the house is set on fire. Michael survives this and it is unknown what happens to him after this. *'Kitchen Knife:' Michael's basic and classic weapons. Though Michael's page on this wikia only states it as a kitchen knife, the effect of the knife shown in the Hallown series proved that this knife is capable of causing mass damage to human body, including total piercing and even unheading. *'Superhuman strength and endurance:' Normal weapons such as baseball bats, axes, knives and pistols are ineffective to Michael. However he can be physically harmed or dismembered into pieces with great strikes. *'Super stealth:' Michael gained the name 'Boogeyman' because he leaves and comes like a ghost, nearly impossible to be noticed. *'*Agility:' Michael is capable of climbing houses and trees easily. *'Emotionless:' Michael has no human emotion. He shows no mercy to everyone he encounters, making him a walking slaughtering machine. Candyman 'When you die, you become legends...' --Candyman Candyman used to be a slave in his mortal years. His owner cut off one of his hand and humiliated him by covering his body with bee wax which drew piles of bees to attack him and caused his death. His spirit became demonic after his death, seeking for revenge. His broken hand got replaced by a hook. This gave birth to the urban legend in which one calls Candyman five times before a mirror and he'll be taken to hell or murdered by the demonic incarnation of Candyman. *'Hook:' Candyman's classic weapon, in replacement of one of his hands. *'Bees control:' Candyman controls a large number of bees that inhabited either in his body or somewhere nearby. The bees can help him do harm to opponents. *'Super Strength:' Candyman has been seen easily throwing victims across rooms in two movies. *'Possible Intelligence:' Candyman has the intelligence of an average human (possibly slightly above average human). *'Endurance:' Candyman can endure a certain degree of damage, but can be physically harm via fire and strikes. Michael Myers 2.jpg|Michael and his knife Candyman2.jpg|Candyman and his hook Battle] In a post apocalyptic world where our civilization had been torn apart during the war between Pinhead and Cthulhu. As terrible creatures flooded into Europe and America from another dimension, devastating countries and cities while the Asian continent and Australia had already descended deep, deep into Pacific Ocean. New York, London, Paris, Madrid, Rome...Chaos everywhere while in such places like Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Sydney and Tokyo no sense of life could be detected. Aircraft carriers, battleships, tanks and atomic bombs...All of mankind's deadliest weapons seemed to be pretty useless beneath the step of monsters and demons marching across homes and fields. Billions of lives were tormented, and all those damned souls hidden in the dark side of our society were at large. Freddy Krueger managed to take charge of a children's hospital in New Jersey, where he could finally lay his cursed desires upon innocent victims without being stopped by anyone. Pennywise the clown, who'd just got resurrected , departed from Maine and set off a global journey alongside the infamous ventriloquist devil Mary Shaw to torture and haunt those survivors. Jason was recruited by Pinhead in an attempt to help him defeat the zombie force created by Tall Man, who somehow chose to serve as a general of Cthulhu's army. However, for most of the demons, going on random killing spree wasn't considered as the best choice. Candyman, for example, has something nostalgic to do. Somewhere in the former state of Texas The color of the sky served in pathetic yellow. From time to time, a large, robotic metal ball passed the sun in silence. Candyman knew those balls--they're the property of Tall Man, who had just defeated Pinhead in the Battle of Florida. However, the war wasn't on his mind at that very moment, because Candyman was busy recalling his pre-demon memories, in which he got tortured and humiliated by the slave owner who grew mad at him for the love between him and a white girl. Right in this particular field and before this deserted wooden house, his owner sawed off one of his hand, and painted his body with bee wax that caught the attention of a large groups of killer bees... As he recalled the pain and agony he went through while the bees kept biting him, causing him to bleed. 'Candyman! Candyman! Candyman!' He could still remember the mockery coming straight from the spectators of his death. And it was right in this particular field, his soul transformed into a demon, holding a everlasting grudge. Feeling a bit painful, he sighed, then stepped into the shaky house. So far as he'd known, this house which belonged to his owner was turned into a butcher's family house and repainted in the 20th centuries. Then during a particular period in the 80s, the family went bankrupted because airguns replaced old-fashioned butchers, this somehow caused the family to go on a sociopath way of showing their miseries and complaints -- torturing pass-by tourists and taking cannibalistic actions on them. They managed to carry on this life style and passed it down from one generation to another, but this chain of cannibal got cut off by the war, which promptly killed all the family members. Candyman carefully floated up the stairs, randomly taking a glance of an old photograph which showed certain members of the cannibal family. One member was pretty special, for he held a huge chainsaw while wearing a ridiculously ugly mask that seemed to be made out of some animal skins. However Candyman's chance to fully appreciate the family photo of Sawyer's was brutally interrupted by a cut to his shoulder . A masked man in blue mental asylum patient uniform emerged from the back of the stair, keeping a kitchen knife in hand. Candyman fell to the ground floor, but quickly steadied himself. The masked man jumped down the stairs, dashing towards him. Candyman dodged back immediately, and managed to defend himself my hitting the man's arm with his hook. The hit was so heavy that the man was sent to a table covered with dust, crushing it as he struggled to stand up again. To Candyman's great surprise, the man didn't groan, not even making an implication of pain. If he'd been a mortal, he'd have been screaming like a duck. As the man stood up, still tightly grabbing the kitchen knife, Candyman managed to identify the patient name card pinned on the man's uniform. It read "Michael Myers". He scanned his memory for the name, but quickly came to notice that the man began dashing towards him again. "They say that I've shed innocent bloods, but you see? These bloods...purely pathetic...are just for shedding..." Candyman muttered to himself, this time he remained standing still, and floated up as Michael approached him, then kicked Michael in the chest, mixed with a harsh hook punch in the head. The demonic superhuman strength leashed out by Candyman once again sent Michael flying across the corridors, crashing into a shelf of deliberately placed animal bones. Fuzzy noises spread as Michael got buried in the collapsed shelf. Candyman floated to the set, attempting to make a final strike. He kicked off the broken bones, revealing the seemingly coma body of Michael. Candyman raised his hook, preparing for a brutal hit. Then, all in such a sudden, the dead hand of Michael moved. At a satanically high rate of speed, instantly reaching the kitchen knife. Candyman was too shock to match with that speed, he clumsily stepped aside as the man once again stood up . Candyman jumped up with the astonishing look on his face, tried his best to swing the hook towards the man, ended up in vain for Michael's knife reached his neck first, causing him to scream in agony. He dodged back, floating quickly while opening his gloomy jacket, revealing a bee house. Tens and thousands of the evil infects burst out of his stomach, buzzing around the former residence of Sawyer's family. They bumped into closets and cupboards, sending plates, cups and various tools flying towards Michael. Some hit him in the face, only to make a scar on the mask. Candyman shuddered to visualize that the throwing tricks didn't work well, so he ordered the bees to attack Michael directly. Bees buzzed into the sleeves and holes on Michael's clothes, some even crawled into Michael's mask from the eye wholes. Though being an emotionless creature, Michael could still feel the itchy pain . He crashed himself out of the window. Candyman, who thought Michael had been doomed by the bees, floated out of the room under the escort of a giant herd of bees, slowly rising to the roof top. Michael, who's in hot pursuit of Candyman, climbed up the shacky house like a cat, then edged his way towards Candyman whose attention was fully drawn to the sunset. He jumped up to the Candyman. Michael's body thrust throught the mist of the bees, crashing on the back of the Candyman. Causing him to fall. 'No...You pathetic soul !' Candyman hooked Michael's face again and again. 'WHHHHYYYY! Why don't you just die! ' He gasped. Candyman was pushed into a flame which had been on ever since the war broke out in this region. Both man landed in the flame. Candyman, whose back and stomach were burning and roasting, desperately howled like a beast. 'Nooooo! Noooo!’ Yelled the Candyman as he bodyparts fell and disappeared in the flame. Before his final demise, Candyman was horrified to witness the body of Michael Myers standing still in front of him, in the mist of flames. The creature's mindless eyes gazed out of the dilapidated mask, gazing at the melting Candyman with no sign of sympathy or any other types of human feelings. Candyman's head twisted and writhed in the fire, turning his final words into fuzzy murmurs and gobbles. The former urban legend of Chicago hoods finally met his ultermost end , and literally became a myth. Only dead silence accompanied Candyman's final judgement. Michael stepped out of the flames, deserting the digusting piece of flesh which used to be Candyman's head. He simply walked back to the old house, without taking a single glimpse back...... Winner: Michael Myers Expert's Opinion Michael Myers is an unstoppable force of evil whose basic instinct is killing . While Candyman might have some tricky ability and unexpected strength , he's more of a torturer than an attacker, so the lack of true fighting experience blocked Candyman's path to victory . Also Michael's formidable agility and hand-to-hand skills give him credits in this battle . Category:Blog posts